


Haich Versus P: The Secondly

by Semeny_Licket



Series: Haich Versus P [2]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Clop - Freeform, Communism, Dragons, Drama, Epic, Extradimensional, F/M, Genocide, Holocaust, Interspecies, Invasion, Mind Control, Socialism, Vore, War, extraterrestrial, ponies, seige, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semeny_Licket/pseuds/Semeny_Licket
Summary: In the second installment, we deal with the repercussions of the turnabout in the war between humans and their alien invaders. Appropriately, the scope of the offensive changes to a more global scale. I don't recollect when it was that this second book was finished with editing, but I believe it was shortly into 2015. January or early February at the latest. The original ending of two chapters was missing, and the commissioner requested that I write a new ending myself. Though I knew I would be lacking crucial details of the original draft that could come into play in later installments, I went ahead and drew up three new chapters based on what little information was provided to me, and the rest was a happy coincidence.
Relationships: Rainbow Dash + Daniel Williams
Series: Haich Versus P [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863118





	Haich Versus P: The Secondly

**Author's Note:**

> The following story was originally written by Tom and Daniel. All editions made are dedicated to the original authors, in particular, Tom. Kudos to the excellent pacing; each chapter has a clear arc and fits in some action. Making actual things transpire in stories is one of the biggest hurdles, and you passed that. Thank you.

Two weeks had passed since the evil leader of the pony Reich, Rainbow Dash, had been captured. She had been imprisoned in the camp which Daniel Williams, heir to the human army’s leadership, and a personal squad comprised of his closest friends, had been in before their final battle with the ponies. This was a formidable, underground base mined into the Elbsandsteingebirge Mountains in Germany, and was the closest human base to Berlin, where the Equestrian invaders had established their military headquarters. 

Daniel was the youngest son of a high-ranking army official, Peter Williams, and his wife, Jennifer. Though he’d grown up in the United Kingdom, his time living in Russia had changed his accent to one he much preferred. While he’d been bar hopping with friends and fawning over Laura Vickers, the Equestrian Unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, had slain his brother, James, a little over three months ago. After a rushed training session and an arduous trek to Berlin, his best friend, Thomas Taylor-Randall, had helped him in securing vengeance. 

Tom was the member of the squad who always invited the others out to drink at “The Ivory Pub,” back in the good old days. He’d kept his morale up with a picture of himself and his girlfriend, Bella Horridge, whose father, John, had been killed alongside his friend, James. He had to hold the print-out in his other hand, because Twilight Sparkle had broken the fingers of his drinking hand with her hoof. Luckily for him, he had two drinking hands. 

Delta Squad had yearned for the taste of Ivory liquor, and, feeling satisfied with his victory, Daniel had followed Peter’s urge to return with him to Moscow. There, the group drank to Nicholas Bronson’s recovery. The Canadian mechanic assured them that in his years of adrenaline-fueled antics, he was used to injuries, even if being shot in the knee meant he’d never walk quite straight again. Logan Walker shared some of his grisly stories and macho scars from growing up in the Australian outback. Tyrone Jones was already spitting out improvised lyrics about their victorious struggles against the evil Equestrians, complete with mocking jabs at Irish’s faecal incontinence. Irish’s proper name was Collin Dwell, and while he’d been a sort of rival to Tom in the past, their shared experiences had mellowed into friendship. He quietly requested that Tyrone fornicate himself, but this didn’t stop Shaun Moulder, a minor they’d only met after their mission had begun, from attempting his own feeble rhymes to goad Irish on further. The cabal of manly friends was eager to put their tiring experiences behind themselves, but somehow, it was harder to taste the beer they swilled down. 

Following the death of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash had been bound with cord, gagged, and then blindfolded by the time the pegasus had been led down into the base. Though her wings had been shot up, she was strapped to a Hannibal Lector trolley and confined to a security cell deep within the bowels of the mountain. She was left in the centre of a dirty room with a Saint Seiya poster attached to the wall, and she was made to stare at it, day in and day out, as she awaited her execution. She was to be hanged at the crack of dawn. “Hung like a horse,” Irish had said. 

Hanging is a word which here means “lynching” and is, as you are probably intimately aware, a form of execution. It is certainly most unpleasant to experience, even if you are a member of the audience, as it traditionally lacks both seating and catering. The word “traditional” is used here, because hanging has long been a method of execution amidst human civilization, used on murderers or minorities, guilty or innocent, and in spite of this fact, it had been used as recently as six years ago when a typical middle eastern leader’s hanging had been filmed. The way hanging works is that a subject has a rope tied around their neck with a certain knot. He or she is then suspended, usually by the removal of whatever surface he or she has been given to stand upon, and made to dangle by the neck. While strangulation may be the expected cause of death, very often the neck is broken by the force. There are two common discrepancies about hanging: One is that the past tense of hanging is “hanged,” and the other is that spelling is not ordinarily tested during such an event. 

A similar practice to hanging takes place on more festive occasions such as birthdays, and an object full of something surprising is suspended, known as a “piñata”. The piñata often is given the shape of a small animal, such as a pony, and small, violent children who’ve had far more sugar than they ought to are armed with bludgeoning implements and coerced to break open the piñata in hopes of spilling candy, another source of sugar. However, like Schrödinger’s cat (another analogy of which I shall mercifully abstain from explaining here), the surprise contained within a piñata may not necessarily be saccharine comestibles. The point I wish you to remember here is that piñatas are popular birthday activities that are at least more active than sitting around watching a clown your parents have hired to upset you, and Rainbow Dash’s hanging had not been postponed simply because the German armies wished to let her stew in her own juices for a while. The date, April the twentieth, coincided with the chief medical officer’s birthday celebration. 

“Bring forward ze pony!” ordered the German commanding officer, Braut Wurst. Two soldiers had re-applied RD’s blindfold then wheeled her upwards through the base and outdoors. Here, they put her on a hanging stage, known as a gallows. Her trolley thumped on each step as they wheeled her upwards. They extricated her from the mechanism so that they could wrap the noose around her neck, using a special kind of rope that chafes easily. The tape that sealed her mouth shut was ripped off swiftly. 

Next, Officer Wurst read off the charges. “Rainbow Dash, you have been found guilty of the following criminal acts: Murder, waging war on humanity, eating people alive, slavery, rape, and possession of illegal weaponry! How do you plead?” 

Rainbow Dash looked up over the crowds of German soldiers eating popcorn and patting their bludgeons against their palms, and she spied two ponies in colour-muting camouflage fatigues gaily killing guards on the wall that surrounded the encampment. Although piñatas are generally made from papier-mâché, the base walls were made from five feet of concrete reaching twenty feet high and reinforced with steel and barbed wire. Unfortunately for the humans, pegasi such as herself were equipped with wings and thus airborne, although hers had been shot nearly to smithereens during her capture. 

Rainbow Dash smiled at her surprise. Her people were coming for her. “Doesn’t matter what I plead, eh. You will all die within the hour.” Her smile widened like a toddler with gas. The officer gripped the lever which would drop the platform holding up Rainbow Dash. But instead of opening this precarious trap door, the massive front gates of the base blew open like a piñata being freshly split. Instead of sweet candy pouring into the base, a tank rolled through, dispensing volleys of bombastic cannon fire at every tent and vehicle in sight. Its giant nozzle swept across its own field of vision, delivering a wide arc of percussive destruction. 

Braut’s jaw dropped open in shock. “Mein Hund hat keine Nase! Wie riecht er!? Schrecklich!” he shouted. He waved his arm in a signal to the scrambling soldiers. “Es gab zwei Erdnüsse zu Fuß die Straße runter, wenn man angegriffen wurde.”  
This distraction was exactly what Rainbow Dash needed: enough time to react. She jumped and drop kicked Commanding Officer Wurst, knocking him off of the gallows. “Warum hat die Kuh die Straße überquert? Um auf die Euter-Seite zu gelangen!” he yelled as he fell. The sudden strain on the noose had somehow caused the rope to snap; it had been sabotaged. But by whom, and how? She next tugged against the cords binding her front hooves behind her back. She’d spent the two long weeks grinding them against her trolley to weaken them. She strained to pull free, feeling like her bruised front ankles would begin to bleed, but she managed to snap the cord apart in the end.  
Rainbow Dash may have been free from being hanged, but not from the line of fire. She pulled the gallows lever and dropped through the trap door. She looked up and saw a familiar face on the underside of the platform. It was Pinkie Pie, smiling down at her and clutching a razor blade. “Hiya, Queenie!”

“So, it was you who sabotaged the rope, eh. I appreciate the nick-of-time rescue,” said Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie nodded so rapidly that RD thought she could hear her brains rattling around inside. “Where are the others?” asked Rainbow Dash.

“Applejack is driving the tank. She says it almost handles as well as her truck! And her brother, Big McIntosh, is leading the charge!”

“Excellent. Mare, I wish I was driving that tank, but it could use more colours. Let’s blow this popsicle stand!”

“Okeydokey, hokey smoky! We got us one of them ‘car’ thingies waiting outside the walls! Can you believe they drive horseless carriages here?” Pinkie Pie was already bouncing off at a brisk pace for their getaway vehicle. Rainbow Dash tried to flap her wings, but winced in terrible pain. Still, she wasn’t too shabby running along on all fours, and she galloped for the base’s exit. She had expected to feel too wobbly after being rendered immobile and unable to sleep straight for two weeks, but now she only felt restless. 

The first thing that they noticed was Applejack’s truck. It was tall and bright green, with ornate line work decorating the sides. The cabin was arched rather high, but deceptively spacious. For no reason worth explaining, there was a cardboard cut-out of Twilight Sparkle filling the back. 

They dared slip by the errant tank, and met a large, red stallion waiting by their vehicle. He was built kind of like a tank himself, or more realistically, a draft horse, with a short-cropped tail and shaggy hooves. He had a long, flowing golden mane that made him resemble a Nordic singer of power ballads. Pinkie Pie had already mutated his front legs into humanoid arms, and they were rippling with studly muscles. His upright torso was a massive, broad-shouldered trunk of chiselled Byzantine musculature. On his hips were the images of two cross-sections of a green apple. On his left arm, he bore a tattoo with fancy script that resembled the English letters “BM” surrounded by a fake blood splatter. He was wearing a thick, brown work horse collar around his neck. On his back he carried a massive two-handed war hammer that could have taken a grown baby’s head off and a heavy assault rifle. He was well fit to carry it all, even more so than Arnold Schwarzenegger by a long shot, who at one point had not yet sold out into the seedy underbelly of politics and had a sensible and prestigious career acting opposite of Danny DeVito. The nineties were a period in time. 

Big McIntosh said nothing. He just chewed on a stalk of wheat between his clenched, shining white teeth. Rainbow Dash just ignored him. Pinkie Pie asked, “So! Are we ready to leave yet, your majestic majesty?” 

Rainbow Dash looked back at the fort. “No! I want them all to pay for this. They’re all gonna pay.” 

Another pony popped her head out of the driver’s side window and reached a hoof for the side mirror so as to apply her eye shadow. Her name was Rarity. Beneath her excessive peroxide, her prostitutory eye gunk, and lipstick that resembled a Soundgarden video, she had a marshmallow-y white coat and sleek, curled violet hair. She duck-faced and shoved an assault rifle to Rainbow Dash. It was decorated with glittery stickers. 

“Next time, be a dear and pick a weapon that isn’t so heavy,” said Rarity as she jumped out of the truck. She was wearing a simply adorable outfit of military fatigues with a fetching pair of ear muffs and some matching combat boots. The splotches of her fatigues were subtly shaped like prancing ponies, but they weren’t strictly camouflaging in their shimmering greens and muted browns and bucolic tans. Her ear muffs were chipper and orange with bright smiles painted on them. The laces of her boots were flecked with gold. She now adorned herself with a pair of safety goggles that had tiny, glittering jewels lining the sides of them, and a strap hewn from a stretchable silk. “Earthen tones aren’t really my style, but of course I look good in anything. Who says war can’t be fashionable?” She batted her massive false eyelashes. 

The four ponies trotted into the fort (well, Pinkie hopped). Rarity and Rainbow Dash flanked the sides, firing their assault rifles, whilst Big Mac swatted people aside left and right with sweeping motions from his hammer. Pinkie Pie fired a German Luger that had been modified to fling flash paper streamers from a secondary chamber. Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth and lost her temper as she struggled to rack up headshots. Rarity blazed her gun with flourishing motions, and tried to aim for where bullet holes could best accentuate the German uniforms. A platoon of soldiers, mostly German, marched in full force towards the quartet of Equestrians just after the tank drove past them, but Applejack unexpectedly backed the tank back up and over them all. There was a short, choked flurry of foreign yells and squishing. Tank treads can be notoriously difficult to clean. 

Applejack popped out from the top of the tank with a huge stogie in her mouth. Sounds of the Charlie Daniels Band emanated from inside the vehicle. “Stogie” is a word which here means “cigar,” which is a sort of thin tube of porous paper containing some toxic plant material that, when burned and its fumes inhaled, alters a person’s mental state when they lack the imagination to proactively stimulate their own debilitating intellect. They are typically used by people who are simply far too cool for us lowly oxygen breathers to understand. In recent years, it was decreed that burnable cigarettes were simply not douchebag-gy enough, and so electronic cigarettes allowed pompous assholes the ability to become even bigger tools and blow smoke in people’s faces while simultaneously believing that water vapour somehow did not envelop them in an intangible ichor of shame. 

“Howdy, y’all!” Applejack was an orange pony with pale freckles. Her blonde mane was tied back in a loose ponytail, atop which she always worn a broken-in brown cowboy hat. “Can ya believe it? They just left a tank lyin’ around, unguarded! Heyuck. Pinkie Pie, you done wit’ them streamers yet?” 

Pinkie Pie had finished decorating the very last tent with her flammable streamers. She looked up at Applejack with a bright-eyed, bushy-tailed smile and saluted. “I sure have, AJ! Nice cigar! I told you you were the best baker ever!” 

“Wake and bake every day, PP.” Applejack threw her cigar onto the nearest tent, which immediately burst in a torrential conflagration. Without looking at the ensuing incineration, which was quickly spreading from tent to tent thanks to Pinkie’s dutiful sabotage, Applejack took her hat off to Rainbow Dash before quickly donning it again. “Mighty good t’ see you again, mah queen.”

Rainbow Dash nodded then turned her attention to the ground where the German commanding officer was crawling. His legs had been crushed by the tank. “As for you,” Rainbow Dash started to say. She noticed the officer was crawling towards a discarded pistol. 

“Big Mac, would you do the honours?” Rainbow Dash let out an impatient sigh. She’d decided that even the man who’d been about to execute her by his own hand was beneath her station. 

“Eeyup.” Big McIntosh stepped over to Braut Wurst’s prone body with heavy, deliberate hoof-falls. Brandishing his massive war hammer, he first swatted the broad side against Braut’s rib cage as though he was playing croquet. 

“Any final words?” Rainbow Dash asked her villain in a mocking tone. 

The commanding officer said nothing. Instead, Big McIntosh answered for him. “Nope.” He swung his hammer in a high, vertical arc, and brought it careening down onto the officer’s head. It split just like a piñata.

To be continued:

[Haich Versus P: The Secondly](https://www.furaffinity.net/view/18343800)


End file.
